The Corruptor
by DeadManHBK
Summary: A young servant catches the eye of the Sheriff of Nottingham.


**I have been wanting to do something with Alan's character Sheriff of Nottingham for quite some time now, and this little idea popped in my head. It's short, sweet, and to the point- enjoy!**

**Once again: smutty fic. Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>George was sitting in his bedroom chambers, staring out the window at the kingdom below, when there was a knock at the door. "Enter," he called out, and glanced over at the individual walking into his room. His attention immediately shifted over to this beautiful, young woman standing in his doorway.<p>

"I was told to bring you this, sir," she commented, her voice small and her big eyes full of a naive innocence.

He looked down at the tray full of food and wine she was holding, and stated while motioning to the table sitting before him, "Set it there." Walking over to where he was, she placed the tray on table, and as she did so he admired the view of her cleavage as she bent forward and the way her mane of fiery hair framed her face and shoulder. From this alone, he could feel a fire forming in his loins. This was one young temptress he planned on enjoying. "Thank you," he said as he poured himself some wine.

"You're welcome," she replied, her gaze falling on his lips as he took a drink. Despite his blatantly evil ways, she could not deny he was an attractive man.

Watching her intently, George commented as he sat his glass back down, "I do not believe I know your name, miss."

She bit her lip as she looked down at the floor. "It's Josephine," she quietly informed him.

"Well Josephine," he began as he stood up and stepped closer to her, "I do believe you are the prettiest young maiden I have ever seen."

Josephine's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "I do not believe I deserve such a compliment, sir."

"I think you are very much deserving of it," George stated as he grasped a strand of her hair and let it idly sift through his fingers. "With looks like yours, I am sure guys flock to you.

She shrugged. "I have never paid attention, sir."

"Does that mean you have never been with a man?" Her head shot up, and she looked at him with wide eyes when he asked this. "It is okay, you can tell me," he added, luring her in with a false kindness and felt another surge of lust when she nodded. At that moment, all he could think about was the fun he could have corrupting this young beauty. "I would not mind being the one to show you just how good a man's touch can be," he murmured, cupping her cheek in his hand. The look in her eyes told him she wanted it, although her body language said no.

"Sir-" she tried to protest, when he suddenly silenced her by pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. She tried at first to push him away, but when he closed his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him, she eventually gave up and melted into his strong embrace. She moaned softly when he thrusted his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his, and let out a squeak of surprise when he suddenly lifted her up to place her on the table. Josephine's heartbeat wildly when he began to impatiently pull at the top of her dress, quickly loosening it to expose her. "Sir…we mustn't…" she weakly protested, attempting one last time to stop his wandering hands.

"Don't deny me, Josephine," he breathed in her ear, his hands roaming her midsection. "Don't turn away from the pleasure I can give you."

She involuntarily shuddered at this, wanting to say no- needing to stop this before it progressed. However, at that moment, her body was deciding otherwise, and she moaned softly when he finally freed her breasts from her dress and covered them with his hands. "My…my lord…" she sighed, his strong touch making goosebumps form on her skin.

Hiking her skirts up high, he sucked the soft skin of her neck, her erection pressing painfully against the restraints of his trousers as he listened to her soft whimpers. Pulling away, he knelt before her, swiftly removing layers of clothing to finally reveal what he longed for the most.

Josephine gasped when he suddenly buried his face between her thighs, and moaned when he plunged his tongue inside her. Gripping the edge of the table, she found herself unable to look away from the site of him kneeling between her parted legs. When he grasped her thighs, levitating her bottom up off of the hard surface he placed her on, she rocked her hips against him, gasping for air as the pleasure he gave her made her entire body tingle. "Oh…oh…oh…" she whimpered, the delicious pressure building within her growing until it burst, the intensity of it making her tremble and cry out.

George groaned at the taste of her coating his tongue, and quickly stood back up, his lust unbearable at this point. "I need to be inside you," he panted in her ear as he worked to free himself while stimulating her still sensitive clit. "I want to make you beg for me while I turn you into my whore."

"Yes, yes, please do," she pleaded, her small hands grasping at his clothes.

"Say it. I want you to hear you say that is what you want."

"I want you to make me your whore," she whispered softly in his ear, and let out a small cry when he suddenly pushed into her, breaking through her maidenhead and filling her completely.

"Bloody hell," he groaned as he began to set in a steady rhythm, the tightness of her surrounding him leaving him dizzy. Hooking her legs over his arms, he grasped the edge of the table as he drove into her with long, thorough strokes.

Biting her lip, Josephine squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to block out the pain and focus on the pleasure. When he pulled her closer yet to him, she let out a small squeal at the direct stimulation against her clitoris. At that point, the only sound in the room was that of their heavy pants and the occasional creak or scrape of the table. "My lord…" she whimpered, reaching up to touch his cheek as he second climax grew dangerously close.

"Let go. Come for me," he panted, capturing her thumb between his lips to softly suckle it as he drove into her harder.

It was not long before she fell apart, arching into him as pleasure coursed through her entire being. This was his undoing, for a split second later he grunted loudly as he climaxed within her, slightly biting down on her thumb as he did so. Slumping forward, he closed his eyes as he caught his breath, noticing the way Josephine trembled as she held tightly to him. Not since he was a young man had he experienced such a phenomenal orgasm.

"I never knew it could be so good," she whispered against him, her comment making him smirk.

Pulling back, he gently but firmly grasped her face, forcing her to look up at him. "Whenever and wherever I want you, I WILL have you. Do you understand me?"

She moaned when he flicked her still exposed clit. "Yes, yes, I'm yours," she sighed, unable to take her eyes off of his.

Finally, he pulled away, straightening his clothes before sitting back down. "Go back to what you were doing," he commanded her, looking out the window once more as he took a drink of his wine.

"Yes sir," she murmured as she quickly straightened her own clothing, and curtsied before leaving the room. For the remainder of the day, all she could think about was his touch, and how much she longed to once more feel it.


End file.
